I am Broken
by iALLIEgator
Summary: Summary:"This is the end." he says "No more Blair Waldorf, no more headbands, tights, those doe eyes and lips I love to kiss. No more.", he kept on pondering on the thought, so practically, what is life's purpose then? Can he live a life without her? Maybe. He'll try, he wishes he could, BUT what if fate wants it otherwise? A Chuck&Blair Story. AU, maybe OOC.(When Blair chose Dan)


A/N: I'm definitely new to this, but I have been a Chair shipper for years. Firstly, English isn't my first language and this is my first time to write a fanfic, Secondly, I have been reading a lot of stories from this site and I mostly find inspiration from the stories that have been discontinued, the thoughts of what could have been and what ifs run through my mind all the time. I just wish the authors from before continue their stories and find inspiration esp. with those that ended in angsty feels but nonetheless left something to mind for us to think what could have happened, but enough of my babbling, and I have a new story that I have been thinking of a while now. Let's see where this goes, hope you give some constructive criticism and positive reviews for this. Well I own nothing, but I hope I did own Ed Westwick XOXO – A

Summary: "This is the end." he says, his teary eyes wide open as he stares up the ceiling of the lonely penthouse they once shared. "No more Blair Waldorf, no more headbands, tights, those doe eyes and lips I love to kiss. No more.", he kept on pondering on the thought, so practically, what is life's purpose then? Can he live a life without her? Maybe. He'll try, he wishes he could, BUT what if fate wants it otherwise? A Chuck&Blair Story. AU, maybe OOC. (When Blair chose Dan, Season 5) 

**I am Broken**

"This is the end." He says, his teary eyes wide open as he stares up the ceiling of the lonely penthouse they once shared. "No more Blair Waldorf, no more headbands, tights, those doe eyes and lips I love to kiss. No more." he kept repeating and pondering on the thought. So practically, what is his purpose in life then? When life with her was all he ever thought of, the picture of a happy family that involved him, her and their dozens of children whom they'll promise to love like their parents never did. Thoughts on showing people that Chuck and Blair were inevitable, going strong and forever in love. Will he live without her? That's a question that constantly comes to his mind. He says "Maybe", he'll just have to work out how, maybe and when. He can't sleep as few tears escape his eyes. Yes, Chuck Bass cried, but only for Blair Waldorf, the only woman he ever loved – he will ever love to be precise.

He kept thinking of what he did for the last twenty-four hours. "Was it the right thing to do?" he says, letting her choose between him and Humphrey and asking if she's finally happy. "Or was it the most stupid thing I did?" or "Is it for the best?" He's so confused right now, and all he can do is wallow and suck it all up. He couldn't ignore the tears in her eyes as she looked at his as she responded to his questions. Her words were clear as crystal as she said, "I can't believe you Chuck! I told you I'm not in love with you and I am happy." She looked down the pavement, sighed and continued looking back to his eyes, "Please don't complicate things… I'm with Dan now. Can you not understand? I told you to leave me alone and I don't want to see you again." He watched her back as she ran towards her waiting town car. He doesn't know if it was the truth but remembers it too vividly, and maybe this time, he thought, she meant it.

All he wanted was to talk to her and at the least an explanation of her hasty escape from the hospital just as they promised to finally be together, and why everything happened the way it did. "What exactly is it that made her run back and marry Louis? Why did she push me away like nothing happened? And for the worst part of this damn life, why Dan Humphrey? Of all the people she could have run to, why him?" But their conversation had the wrong turn and went through the hole.

He tried to sleep but all he did was to keep tossing and turning. He then gets out of bed, walks to his minibar near the window and poured himself a glass of scotch. Now, he couldn't stop the tears that endlessly fell from his eyes. All he wanted now was to numb the feeling but even a bottle of scotch won't seem to ease the pain he feels anymore. He walks towards his window and looks outside over the high rise buildings and skyscrapers as the heavy rain began to pour as if in harmony with how this man in solitude felt inside. He stared blankly at the dark skies as he uttered in silence his thoughts. "What is life without Blair Waldorf?"

His only answer was.. Empty. Life without her is empty, so is it still worth living?

On the other side of the bridge. The cold mist from the rain only added to the pain she felt inside her heart. Her hand fiddled with the necklace given to her by the man she ever loved truly and deeply. She smiled as her thoughts of their once fairytale love story came rushing to her mind. The queen with her dark knight, their perfect mini-mes running around their castle, but she knew she can't go back to him anymore.

Not in her present state.

Not after what was all said and done.

Blair continued to stare blankly at the heavy rain from the loft's window. She had to keep silent so as not to wake up Dan who was deeply in slumber on the other side. She let the tears run freely down her face. At that time, it was the only thing she could do.

After a while, she wiped her tears away, says it's all for the best and allowed herself to sleep where only the happy memories they shared together existed in her dreams. Where Chuck and Blair held hands, Chuck and Blair went to the movies, and where their love never seem to end. 

A/N: Sooo was it any good? And I'm saying sorry in advance as I won't be giving much of quick updates but I will try my best to! I'm currently in medschool and I have to juggle stuff. Hopefully you could give me some ideas with where I'm going with this. Or unless this better be a one-shot? Please be nice! HAHA! XOXO – A


End file.
